


I pretendenti

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multiple Partners, Romantic Comedy, Sex competition
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Aoi ha quattro pretendenti ma non sa scegliere. Loro trovano una soluzione per aiutarlo a decidere.





	I pretendenti

**Author's Note:**

> E siamo a sei moresome. Me ne mancano giusto nove per completare la tabella. Ce la farò entro fine anno? Si accettano scommesse. XD

Himekawa Aoi non aveva mai fatto mistero delle sue preferenze sessuali. Era gay, lo aveva capito a undici anni e gli piaceva il sesso. Gli piaceva molto il sesso. Aveva sempre preso tutte le protezioni del caso, e non si era mai fatto scrupolo di mollare su due piedi tutti quelli che gli proponevano di farne a meno, ma non aveva mai disdegnato gli incontri occasionali. Al contrario, erano quelli che preferiva. Aveva avuto qualche storia, nei suoi venticinque anni, ma non erano mai durate molto. Il suo problema era che era bello, davvero molto bello, ma era anche viziato e capriccioso, e tutti i suoi compagni si stancavano di lui molto velocemente quando scoprivano come era fatto davvero.  
Per questo la situazione in cui si trovava in quei giorni non poteva essere considerata altro che assurda. Nel giro di due settimane aveva ricevuto ben quattro dichiarazioni: dal direttore dell'asilo nel quale lavorava, da un suo collega, dallo zio e dal padre di due suoi allievi. Erano tutti uomini molto affascinanti e non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto farsi un giro con loro, se questo non avesse causato più problemi che piacere. Mischiare la vita privata con quella lavorativa non era mai una buona idea, ma anche rifiutarli in modo secco poteva essere controproducente per la sua carriera. Per questo Aoi aveva deciso di tentare un approccio drastico: aveva iniziato a comportarsi, con tutti e quattro, senza mascherare il suo vero carattere. Era certo che in questo modo li avrebbe scoraggiati e che avrebbero perso del tutto l'interesse nei suoi confronti, ma si era clamorosamente sbagliato. A distanza di quasi due mesi dalle loro dichiarazioni, i suoi pretendenti si stavano facendo sempre più agguerriti e insistenti.  
Takayama Shigeru-san, il direttore dell'asilo, non perdeva occasione per convocarlo nel suo ufficio o per chiedergli di fermarsi a fine turno, con la scusa di parlare di lavoro, e provare a sedurlo. E a nulla valevano le parole di Aoi che continuava a ripetergli che non intendeva avere una relazione con un collega di lavoro, figuriamoci se si sarebbe permesso di averla con il suo capo.  
Lo stesso problema gli si presentava anche con Suzuki Arata, maestro come lui. Arata era un ragazzo allegro e solare e Aoi non avrebbe avuto nessun problema a considerarlo un amico, se solo non ci avesse provato con lui spudoratamente e senza tener conto del luogo e delle circostante in cui si trovava. Dire certe cose davanti a dei bambini piccoli non solo era poco professionale, ma poteva causare guai a entrambi.  
Nakamura Jun era lo zio di Rin-kun, uno dei suoi allievi. I genitori di Rin avevano divorziato circa un anno prima e lui era stato affidato alla madre. La donna era tornata a vivere a casa dei genitori e, dato che lavorava, il fratello universitario era stato incaricato di occuparsi del bambino tutte le volte in cui la mamma e i nonni erano occupati. Jun-kun si era innamorato di Aoi a prima vista, e non si era mai fatto scrupoli sul dichiarare i suoi sentimenti a gran voce e davanti a tutti, incurante dell'imbarazzo che la cosa causava al giovane sensei.   
L'ultimo dei suoi pretendenti, per fortuna, era molto meno rumoroso di Jun-kun ma, per assurdo, era forse quello che Aoi faceva più fatica a ignorare. Matsumoto Yuki-san era il padre single di un altro dei suoi piccoli allievi, Sora-kun. Le mamme degli altri bambini dicevano che la moglie lo aveva lasciato quando Sora aveva appena un anno ed era scappata con un altro uomo, accusando il marito di essere noioso e di pensare solo al suo lavoro. Aoi era convinto che fossero tutte scuse, se non addirittura storie inventate di sana pianta, perché quel tipo di descrizione non si addiceva per niente al Matsumoto-san che conosceva lui né ha quello che gli descriveva Sora-kun con adorazione.   
Matsumoto-san era educato, allegro, straordinario con il figlio ed era l'uomo più bello che a Aoi avesse mai visto. Lo era e sapeva di esserlo, era chiaro da alcuni suoi modi di fare, ma non usava questa bellezza per ottenere qualcosa dagli altri, come facevano molti uomini che avevano la sua stessa fortuna. Non lo faceva con nessuno tranne a Aoi. Con lui sfodera va sempre tutto il suo fascino, anche se lo faceva sempre in modo elegante, e il giovane sensei ne restava sempre affascinato.  
I suoi quattro corteggiatori erano uomini che non avevano nulla in comune tra loro, a parte forse l'essere innamorati di lui, per questo la loro proposta aveva colto Aoi del tutto alla sprovvista. Quel lunedì si erano presentati da lui, prima della chiusura dell'asilo, metterlo alle strette. Volevano un appuntamento, avevano detto, una giornata da poter passare tutti e quattro con lui per farsi conoscere. Avevano già fissato il giorno, il sabato successivo, e gli avevano chiesto di cancellare tutti i suoi eventuali impegni e di tenersi libero per loro. In questo modo erano convinti che almeno uno di loro avrebbe potuto iniziare una relazione con lui, perché era impensabile che non scegliesse nessuno, avevano affermato.   
Aoi aveva passato tutta la settimana a cercare una qualunque scusa per evitarli, ma non aveva avuto fortuna. Anche perché Jun e Arata avevano minacciato senza mezzi termini di rapirlo se avesse provato a non presentarsi. Perciò eccolo lì, in piedi fuori dalla stazione, a guardare quei quattro che avanzavano verso di lui tutti sorridenti e soddisfatti.  
La giornata, virgola si dimostrò molto più piacevole di quanto avesse immaginato. Erano tutti uomini simpatici e interessanti e non avrebbe avuto nessun problema a essere loro amico. Un vero peccato che l'amicizia non fosse sufficiente per nessuno di loro.   
Con sua enorme sorpresa, quei quattro avevano prenotato una stanza in un onsen poco lontano dalla loro città. Motivo per il quale avevano passato un'ora in macchina e poi avevano assaporato tutti insieme la più deliziosa cena tradizionale che Aoi avesse mai mangiato. Stranamente, nessuno di loro aveva insistito per fare il bagno con lui nella loro vasca privata, ma col senno di poi capì che tutti loro stavano aspettando quello che sarebbe successo dopo.   
Era stato Shigeru-san a intavolare la conversazione, quando si erano ritrovati di nuovo tutti insieme nella stanza che condividevano. O meglio, in una delle due stanze comunicanti che avevano prenotato per quella notte. Gli aveva chiesto come si era trovato con loro e se era riuscito a scegliere, dopo aver passato la giornata con tutti e quattro. Con somma sorpresa di Aoi, non era sembrato per niente seccato quando lui aveva detto che non era ancora convinto di poter stare con uno di loro, e non lo erano sembrati nemmeno gli altri. Al contrario, dalle loro espressioni si sarebbe detto che fossero con piaciuti.  
Fu sempre Shigeru-san a spiegargli il motivo: Se non riusciva a decidersi grazie alle loro personalità lo avrebbe fatto grazie ai loro corpi. Quei quattro Si erano messi d'accordo per fare una gara di sesso e avevano deciso che Aoi avrebbe iniziato una relazione con quello che lo avrebbe fatto godere di più. E l'idea di essere lui il giudice di quella assurda competizione non lo tranquillizzava nemmeno un po'. Non che avesse mai disprezzato le sane rotolate tra le lenzuola, ma in genere sceglieva lui dove, quando e, soprattutto, con chi farle.   
Quando ho so chiedere come avessero deciso di organizzare le cose, poi, tutti e quattro gli mostrarono dei bigliettini spiegazzati e numerati.   
"Non sono stato molto fortunato, vero?" provò a scherzare Matsumoto-san, anche se si capiva benissimo che era irritato, mostrandogli il suo numero 4.   
A quanto sembrava avevano deciso in che ordine scoparselo con una banalissima estrazione a sorte e il più fortunato era stato Shigeru-san, cosa che spiegava la sua allegria e la sua impazienza. Dopo di lui sarebbe toccato ad Arata, poi a Jun-kun e infine a Matsumoto-san. Facendo un rapido calcolo, e a meno che non soffrissero tutti di eiaculazione precoce, Aoi capì che avrebbe passato tutta la notte a fare sesso con loro. Lo avrebbero distrutto e, per quanto ci pensasse, non riusciva a trovare una via d'uscita che non implicasse anche perdere il suo amato lavoro.  
Shigure-san lo condusse nella stanza accanto a quella in cui avevano cenato, dove trovarono già i futon stesi, e non perso tempo. Lo fece stendere e iniziò ad accarezzarlo. Aoi non seppe per quanto tempo restarono lì, ma doveva ammettere che Shigeru-san era davvero bravo, era da un sacco di tempo che non aveva un amante così capace. Certo, era anche da diverse settimane che non aveva proprio un amante e magari questo aveva inciso sul piacere che l'altro gli aveva fatto provare, ma l'orgasmo che aveva raggiunto mentre Shigeru-san si muoveva dentro di lui era stato potente e lo aveva lasciato sposato e soddisfatto.   
Aoi avvertì distintamente il corpo del suo direttore irrigidirsi, quando anche lui raggiunse il piacere, per poi crollare al suo fianco. L'uomo si concesse solo qualche minuto per riprendere fiato, poi si alzò, si rivestì, lo baciò e uscì dalla stanza. Pochi istanti dopo il suo posto viene preso da Arata.  
Il suo collega non perse tempo, lo fece mettere a quattro zampe e la penetrò senza alcun preavviso. Aoi era ancora largo per il rapporto precedente e non sentì dolore, anche se quel comportamento lo lasciò abbastanza interdetto. Arata, però, aveva un piano ben preciso: si era imposto di farlo venire solo da dietro. Aoi non era sicuro di riuscire a raggiungere un altro orgasmo, ma con sua enorme sorpresa l'autocontrollo di Arata si dimostrò impressionante. Il collega continuò a scoparlo per un tempo che ad Aoi sembrò infinito, fino a quando il piacere non ebbe il sopravvento e lui si svuotò sul futon con un gemito roco. Solo allora Arata si lasciò andare davvero e raggiunse a sua volta l'orgasmo con poche altre spinte.   
Anche Arata si prese qualche minuto per riprendersi, Aoi lo poteva sentire ansimare al suo fianco. Poi gli fece una lieve carezza sul sedere, si alzò, si infilò di nuovo lo yukata e lasciò la stanza senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di chiudere gli shoji. Fu Jun-kun a farlo dopo essere entrato.  
Aoi si sentiva esausto e, in tutta onestà, era abbastanza sicuro che non sarebbe riuscito ad avere un altro orgasmo per giorni, perciò gli dispiaceva un po' per il ragazzo. Quello che non si aspettava era che il modo di Jun-kun di fare sesso fosse del tutto diverso dal suo carattere impetuoso. Non lo forzo in nessuna maniera e non gli mise fretta, si limitò a stendersi al suo fianco senza nemmeno spogliarsi e a coccolarlo come se fosse un tesoro prezioso. Aoi si rilassò a poco a poco e iniziò a sentire un calore familiare al basso ventre. Era del tutto stupito, ma le dolci carezze di Jun-kun lo avevano fatto eccitare, tanto che fu proprio lui a incitare il ragazzo perché lo scopasse. E anche allora, lui lo fece lentamente, come se volesse assicurarsi di non fargli alcun male. L'orgasmo colse Aoi quasi di sorpresa, e fu uno dei migliori che avesse mai sperimentato in tutta la sua vita, cosa che gli fece rivalutare molto Jun, che fino a quel momento aveva considerato come un ragazzino.   
Al contrario di Shigeru-san e Arata, Jun continuò a coccolarlo anche dopo essere venuto a sua volta, ma il tempo a sua disposizione era limitato, perciò fu costretto ad alzarsi dopo pochi minuti e a lasciare la stanza.  
Matsumoto-san entrò con calma, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal suo corpo steso sul futon e ricoperto dai segni del sesso che aveva fatto fino a quel momento. Ad Aoi ricordò una fiera che ha puntato la sua preda e quell'immagine gli provocò un lungo brivido lungo la schiena. Quello sguardo intenso lo spaventava ma, allo stesso tempo, lo riempiva di una grande aspettativa. L'unica cosa per cui si dispiaceva era che si sentiva del tutto sfinito e sapeva che per quella notte non sarebbe più riuscito ad avere nessuna erezione. Era un peccato, perché era certo che Matsumoto-san fosse un amante eccezionale.   
L'uomo si avvicinò a lui senza fretta e quando gli fu davanti si aprì lo yukata, ma non sembrò intenzionato a sfilarselo, che cosa che sorprese Aoi. Era certo che anche lui avrebbe iniziato subito a toccarlo, nel tentativo di farlo eccitare, proprio come avevano fatto gli altri tre, ma si sbagliava di grosso. Matsumoto-san gli porse una mano e, quando Aoi la afferrò, lo aiutò a mettersi seduto. Poi spostò quella stessa mano dietro la sua nuca, esercitando una pressione a stento percepibile ma le cui intenzioni erano molto chiare. Voleva che Aoi lo prendesse in bocca, e la cosa a sorpresa il ragazzo oltre ogni dire. E lo eccitò ancora di più. La sua erezione non si era risvegliata, e la cosa gli sembrava del tutto normale, ma sentiva un inconfondibile calore alla base dello stomaco e già solo questo aveva dell'incredibile, dopo le ore appena trascorse.  
Aoi decise di assecondarlo, si mise sulle ginocchia e gli si avvicinò, spalancando la bocca. Il sapore di quell'uomo era qualcosa di incredibile e per un istante pensò che potesse anche dare dipendenza. Matsumoto-san lo guidò con la sua mano, spingendolo a prendere un ritmo che lo soddisfacesse, e Aoi non si oppose a quella piccola forma di controllo. Non seppe per quanto andò avanti, ma quando Matsumoto-san fece un passo indietro lui aveva la mascella dolorante. Perché quell'uomo ce l'aveva pure enorme, come se non bastassero i suoi già numerosi pregi.   
Lui era convinto che a quel punto se lo volesse scopare, ma si sbagliava di nuovo. Matsumoto-san iniziò a giocare con i suoi capezzoli come se non avesse nessuna fretta e il giovane sensei, a dispetto di tutte le sue convinzioni, si ritrovò ad apprezzare il lieve dolore che gli provocava. Iniziò a mugolare senza nemmeno rendersene conto e, quando lo vide sorridere soddisfatto, capì che gli stava chiedendo di più, anche se nemmeno lui sapeva cosa desiderasse con esattezza. Matsumoto-san, però, doveva averne un'idea precisa perché lo fece stendere e continuò a torturarlo. Morsi a tradimento, pizzichi, sfioramenti che lo lasciavano voglioso e insoddisfatto. Quando arrivò al suo inguine Aoi sapeva che gli avrebbe fatto provare sensazioni mai sperimentate prima, e questa volta non si era sbagliato. Quel leggero dolore era diventato una costante nel loro incontro, e capì con sgomento che gli piaceva davvero tanto. Lo desiderava e ne voleva sempre di più, talmente tanto che allacciò le braccia dietro il suo collo per attirarlo più vicino a sé e spingerlo a scoparselo, finalmente. Matsumoto-san, però, non sembrava per niente d'accordo, perché gli allontanò le mani e gliele legò dietro la schiena con l'obi del suo yukata, riprendendo poi da dove si era interrotto e ignorando del tutto i suoi mugolii disperati e le sue suppliche accorate.   
"Mi vuoi?"  
Quando Matsumoto-san glielo chiese Aoi era ormai a un passo dalla follia. Era talmente eccitato che non riuscì nemmeno a dargli una risposta sensata, si limitò ad annuire e a gemere disperato. L'uomo, però, parve soddisfatto, perché lo girò prono, lo afferrò per i fianchi costringendolo a sollevare il sedere e lo penetrò senza nessun ulteriore avviso. Aoi, tuttavia, si guardo bene dal lamentarsene. Si rese conto solo vagamente che stava urlando, ma il piacere che stava provando mentre Matsumoto-san si muoveva dentro di lui era così grande che non aveva nessuna speranza di formulare un solo pensiero razionale, figurarsi se poteva darsi un contegno.   
Raggiunse l'orgasmo con un grido profondo e la sua schiena si inarcò così tanto che rischiò seriamente di farsi male, ma non si accorse di nulla. Era come accecato e perso in un mondo di sensazioni che lo travolgevano e lo sommergevano fin quasi a dargli la sensazione di affogare. Non sapevo nemmeno se Matsumoto-san fosse venuto sua volta, perché nel momento stesso in cui finì di svuotarsi perse i sensi.   
Quando si risvegliò, la mattina dopo, scoprì che qualcuno lo aveva ripulito durante la notte e lo aveva messo a dormire su un futon asciutto. I suoi quattro pretendenti erano nella stanza a fianco, ben visibili dello shoji che avevano lasciato aperto, e lo guardavano. Aoi aveva temuto quel momento, e in realtà aveva ancora dei timori per quello che sarebbe successo in futuro, non poteva negare che la notte appena trascorsa era stata illuminante, per lui. Perciò si alzò, con non pochi sforzi, e li raggiunse. Nessuno di loro disse nulla, perciò Aoi raccolse tutto il suo coraggio e li mise a conoscenza della sua decisione. Li ringraziò per essere stati gentili con lui e per averlo fatto stare così bene, arrivò perfino a fare i complimenti a Jun perché se era così bravo alla sua età da adulto sarebbe diventato un dio del sesso. E nonostante ciò, la sua scelta non poteva che ricadere su Matsumoto-san perché nessuno, in tutta la sua vita, gli aveva regalato un piacere anche solo lontanamente paragonabile a quello che gli aveva fatto provare lui solo qualche ora prima. Erano tutti bravi, ed era sicuro che avrebbero trovato presto dei compagni da amare, ma in quanto giudice di quella particolare competizione lui doveva decretare Matsumoto-san come vincitore assoluto e incontrastato. Gli altri tre non ne furono felici, come era prevedibile, ma nessuno di loro gli faccio a pesare la sua scelta, e Matsumoto-San si comportò come un signore ed evitò di ostentare troppo la sua soddisfazione.  
Solo una volta tornati in città afferrò e per un braccio, lo caricò sulla sua macchina e lo portò dritto al suo appartamento con ben tre camere da letto. Lo informò che avrebbero organizzato il suo trasferimento per il fine settimana successivo, che Sora ne sarebbe stato entusiasta, che avrebbero dormito insieme nella sua stanza e che preferiva essere chiamato per nome. Aoi si sentiva un po' frastornato ma, a ben pensarci, non aveva davvero nulla di cui lamentarsi. Perciò fece l'unica cosa sensata da fare in quel momento: si fermò sulla porta di casa e lo guardò con un sorriso smagliante.   
"Prenditi cura di me, Yuki-san." disse.   
È solo allora entrò nell'appartamento, per iniziare la sua nuova, felice e soddisfacente vita da uomo impegnato.


End file.
